vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ted Bear
Summary Ted Bear is a character from Cyanide And Happiness. He is a nature survivalist that teaches the viewers how to survive in the wild and how a lost human can learn from the animals on how to fight back, eat and mainly survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Ted Bear Origin: Cyanide and Happiness Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Around his late 20s) Classification: Human, Survival Instructor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Biological Manipulation (Able to turn all the excess fat in his body into a cocoon to protect himself and to fake his own death if needed, Able to manipulate his body in order to mimic the abilities of some animals, such as a squid's ability to shoot ink), Invisibility (Able to turn invisible like a chameleon), Limited Physics Manipulation (Was able to ride a raft UP a waterfall and hang in the air longer than what should be physically possible), Body Control (Able to stretch his skin, inflate himself and grow spikes, and bend in a manner that would normally break his spine and ribs), Limited Flight (Able to use flaps of his skin to glide through the air), Stealth Mastery (Able to hide himself in a shell of his own clothes to camouflage himself. This works well enough that people who were looking at him as he did it were unable to recognize him, even after doing it more than once in front of them), Fear Manipulation (Can scare away his opponents by imitating a shaky snake), Fourth Wall Awareness, Weapon Mastery (Defeated a giant snake with only a sword), Resistance to Heat (Held fire in his hand with no signs of pain or even injury, and was able to ride down a lava plume on a log with no protective equipment), Cold (Able to easily survive under very cold temperatures without any specialized equipment) and Electricity (Able to crawl on an electric current cable without any trouble) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to wrangle a metro bus like it was a bull, Kicked a man hard enough to send him flying across the room and leave a crater in the wall behind him, Dug through concrete with his bare hands) Speed: Athletic Human (Managed to outrun several reporters) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (As per the aforementioned bus) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Able to kick a man across the room and dig through concrete) Durability: Wall level (Able to rip his way out of a cocoon made of his own body, casually shook off glass after jumping out of a window, twice.) Stamina: Very High (Able to survive in the wilderness for multiple days) Range: Extended Melee Range, Higher with Ink Standard Equipment: Compass Intelligence: High (Expert Survivalist, knows quite a lot of trivia about nature.) Weaknesses: Can be overwhelmed while fighting against multiple opponents and slowed down by body mass. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shaky Snake Butt Slap: '''Imitating a Shaky Snake, Ted can scare his opponents away by shaking his behind at them while threatened. *'Biological Adaptation: Able to modify his body based on various aspects of wildlife, mimicking their powers/abilities... *'Squid Ink Shot: '''Ted shoots a large blob of Ink out of his crotch, this stuns enemies for a brief period of time *'Cocoon Creation: Using Body Fat, Ted Bear can create a cocoon that allows him to fake death if necessary. *'Banana Slug Post-Mating Bite: '''Ted Bear launches a devastating bite directed at the opponent´s genitals. *'Blowfish Shield:' Ted can inflate himself like a blowfish, creating spikes around him in a defensive manner Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cyanide and Happiness Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Physics Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9